With the rapid development of society and the general improvement of living standards, people have increasingly higher demand for the appearance of liquid crystal displays. The appearance of liquid crystal displays (LCD) are demanded to be not only simple and delicate, but also stylish and elegant. For this reason, wearable and specially-shaped liquid crystal displays are more urgently demanded in current digital electronic products. For example, circular LCDs in smart watches are very popular with everyone. However, the structure of the array substrate of certain circular liquid crystal displays in the prior art has a significant disadvantage: the driver chip and the flexible circuit board both disposed on the array substrate occupy a large area of the array substrate, and cannot achieve the actual meaning of the circular displaying effect of circular displays.